Yellow Belly Bounce
"Yellow Belly Bounce" is the second song from . Lyrics Group of Yellow Bellies: Dum di dum di doo wah! Dum di dum di doo wah! Doofah: Come on come on and dance, Come on and move your feet. Come on swing your tail around to the yellowbelly beat! Group of Yellow Bellies: ' ''Come on come on and dance come on and shake a leg Now is the time to take a chance '''Male Yellow Belly Don't be a scaredy egg Doofah Petrie? Petrie Me no can dance! Doofah and another male Yellow-Belly Come on and try! (Spoken by Doofah) Petrie Me no good on the ground, Me do better in the sky! Doofah Ducky? Ducky We do not dance! Petrie We not like you! Cera You look so silly! Doofah Thanks, silly's what we do! (Brief instrumental as Foobie and Spike dance) Male Yellow Belly Hey, don't you want to come dance? Cera In your sleep stories pal! Same male Yellow Belly Ah, come on, it's fun! Cera Thanks anyway, you go ahead... What?!? Same male Yellow Belly Wooh, that is quite a horn you've got there. Cera Thanks, and I'm gonna grow 2 more. Same male Yellow Belly Wow! Hey guys, look at this! (A group of Yellow-Bellys gather roud to admire Cera's horn.) Loofah Littlefoot, thanks. Thank you for helping us find our friends. Littlefoot Sure. Loofah Course, heh, we would have found them anyway! Littlefoot You think so? Without any wisdoms? Loofah Maybe we have some but we just didn't know it. How about this. "Things work out if you let them". Littlefoot ..........Nope, sorry. Doofah Well I got one. "Stop worrying about tomorrow and come on and dance!" Group of Yellow Bellies Dum di dum di doo wah! Dum di dum di doo wah! Doofah Come on, come on and dance come on and move your feet come on and swing your tail around to the Yellow Belly beat Ducky Look at me dance! Petrie Me dance OK! Cera I can bump with the best Petrie (oof!) Think me dance the other way Doofah Don't be sad and glooby Littlefoot Glooby?! Loofah Don't be mad and glum. Group of Yellow Bellies No glum! Loofah Take a hint from Foobie! Group of Yellow Bellies Foobie! Loofah He knows that life is fun Group of Yellow Bellies with Doofah Oh yes, it's fun All the Yellow Bellies except Loofah and Doofah Don't think about the future, don't worry about a thing. Doofah Tomorrow will be beautiful! All the Yellow Bellies So come along and sing! Everyone Come on, come on and dance come on and flap your fuzz Petrie Spin a spin! Ducky Grin a grin, Cera and Ducky Be happy just because! Everyone Come on and tap your toes Come on and click your beak Bounce your belly on the ground and give a great big shriiiiiieeeeek! Two yellowbellies Ducky! Ducky Squeeeaak! (laughs) All the yellowbellies Littlefoot! Littlefoot Squeeeaaak? All the yellowbelies Petrie! Petrie Whoooo, ha, ha, ha! All the yellowbellies Cera! Cera (some sort of short shriek) Everyone (Hooting) (Ending with one long hoot) All the Yellow Bellies Come on come on and dance, Come on and shout hooray! Come on and be a yellow belly Come on, come on, come on Come on, come on, come on come on, come on, come on Come on, come on, come on come on, come on, come on come on, come on, come on Come on and dance! Come on come on and dance! Trivia *The song is similar to Hakuna Matata from The Lion King. *This song reveals that Ducky, Petrie, and Cera aren't fond of dancing. Category:Songs Category:Songs by Anndi MacAfee Category:Songs by Aria Curzon